The Heir of Slytherin
by Adaeze Mermaid
Summary: What if harry potter was not raised by the Dursley's but by someone everyone thoguht was dead for 2000 years? Dark/Powerful/Slytherin Harry. Name Changed to: Cermië Nykolus. Raised by Salazar Slytherin. Dumbledore/Weasely bashing.
1. Chapter 1

Prologue

It was late at night as a man dressed in black form fitting jeans and a dark sweater with a hood that zipped up the front. His pale complexion was coated in a light sheen of sweat from an obvious workout from earlier that evening. His steel colored eyes were hidden under his blonde bangs while the rest of his long blonde hair was tied back in a long braid that came to his waist.

Gabriel Salazar Nykolus walked down the street of Private Drive on the first night of November. It was well past 2am. He had felt a disturbance in the air all around him his body tingled. _Someone is coming._ Gabriel thought to himself as he slid into the shadows as he watched as grey tabby cat appeared out of the shadows and start to pace before the house next door to his house, home where the Dursley residents, Number four private Drive.

You may be wondering why Gabriel was hiding and why he was staying hidden in the shadows. What you don't know is that Gabriel Nykolus was and is actually someone who has been thought to be dead for over two thousand years. You see Gabriel Salazar Nykolus is actually Salazar Gabriel Slytherin a very powerful –and some would say evil or Dark- wizard who with the help of his three best friends built a school for children who held magic within them so they could train and to keep their gift hidden from the "muggles" –for those of you who don't know what a muggle is, a muggle is a non-magical person and history shows what people are afraid of or don't understand they shun it or try and destroy it.- the school , Hogwarts, was established so should children after their years in school choose to return to the muggle world they have options.

Gabriel (Salazar) watched hidden in the shadows as the cat transformed into an elderly woman with her grey hair pulled back tightly in a bun without a stray hair found. She wore green elegant robes and small glasses on the edge of her cute pointed turned up Bewitched nose. (For those of you who have seen bewitched you remember Sam's nose it's cute) Gabriel stayed silent, as he watched the woman turn to face an elder man with a silver long beard and a mischievous look in his blue eyes. He wore purple robes with shooting stars dancing around on his robes.

"Ah, good evening Minerva." Minerva McGonagall turned to the elder man. "Albus is it true? Are they?" "I'm afraid so Minerva…" "Albus where is he?" "Hagrid is bringing him." "What? Hagrid, albus really?" "Minerva I trust hagrid with my life." the elder woman did not look convinced. Gabriel smirked to himself. _ I remember Rubius Hagrid, bright child. Half giant on his mother's side if I recall. Ah that must be him now._ Sure enough there was a loud roaring boom as a large man appeared out of the night school on a flying motorcycle. Now Hagrid was a large man –being half giant and all – he wore black leather boots that would take up a grown mans thigh and a coat that had several burn marks, scratches, and patch work. Hagrids beard was bushy and had crumbs caught in his beard.

"'ello professor, Headmaster." Minerva looked at Hagrid in worry. "Hagrid where's Harry?" The large man shook his hands after he removed his goggles. "Not to worry Professor I' got the tike right here." Minerva took the sleeping baby into her arms and shot a glare at the gentle giant. "You should have brought him by other means. and where did you ever get that monstrosity of a bike?"

"Sirius black gave it to me right before he agreed to let me take little harry to you headmaster. said he won't need it where he was going. said he had to take care of a rat or something or other."

Gabriel smirked as he let his mind wonder over the past as he was the one who had "accidently" left the book on animagus magic out for the marauders to find after over hearing their interests in a self-less act to help their friend remus Lupin who is a werewolf.

Turning back to the group before him Gabriel watched as little harry potter was left on the front door with nothing but a letter. Minerva left then hagrid leaving dumbldore. Watching the old wizard Gabriel felt anger raise inside of him as dumbldore the leader of the "light" side performed a series of spells and blocks on the sleeping 1 year old famous child. _ How dare he block the child's magic?_ Gabriel then watched albus dumbldore place him back in the basket on the front door next to the empty milk cartons. And with a flash dumbldore was gone and the lights returned.

Not taking another moment to think Gabriel ran over to the sleeping baby scooped him up into his arms and ran back to his house and closed the door. once inside he walked into the kitchen where he prepared a bottle and got to work on getting rid of the blocks and spells on young harry. Finally when he had removed the last spell bright green eyes opened and looked up at him. Gabriel smiled as he reached into his sweats and pulled out his wand and with a flick transfigured a tea coaster into a stuffed snake that looked moved and acted like a real snake just without the attack and venom in it's instincts. The snake slithered up to the baby on the table and proceeded to curl around herself on his stomach and lay her head on his chest.

Gabriel watched as baby harry laughed and giggled as the snakes tong tickeled his ear. Reaching down to little harry Gabriel smiled and lifted the smiling baby up who held the snake close in his hands. "You my boy are going to a great wizard and my son, my true heir of Slytherin. And with that Harry potter died and Cermië Nykolus was born. But was the magical world ready for a Slytherin raised Harry potter?

Author note: Cermië is from JRR Tolkien's world found the name meaning July in the Quenya elven language thought it would be cool to use a completely different name for harry but also that still kept who he was in it. So I chose elven for July the month he was born.


	2. Chapter 2

To my many fans,

I am sorry it has been a while I have updated my stories. I am so sorry. As of right now I will not be updating any of my stories for several reasons.

School- I need to focus so that I can FINALLY graduate and go on to university for my BA in Hospitality

I have writers block on several of the stories

I just can't seem to find enough time in my busy schedule

If you want to continue any of my stories let me know and I will gladly give you them (that is the ones I'm not working on in my spare time)

Thank you for all of support.

Adaeze Mermaid


End file.
